gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis 12
Petropolis 12 (ペトロポリス12) is a video game released in late 2008, launched for the Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, and PlayStation 3. The game sees Thunder hindered by a new "Gargyote" form at night, and travels to both return to his normal form and stop Whisker and the organization GHOUL from breaking up the world. Story The story starts as Whisker and Dr. Von Gerbil's chimera station is in orbit around Earth, and Thunder goes to stop him. Using one of his chimeras, Whisker is eventually able to capture Thunder, only to have the robot destroyed as he becomes a Super Chimera. With his creation destroyed, Whisker flees with Thunder pursuing. Meanwhile, Dr. Von Gerbil lures the two into a chamber which rips the eight Sacred Orbs from Thunder and harnesses their power to break the world apart, causing a monster to awaken from the center of the planet. Dr. Von Gerbil's machine, however, caused some unintended side effects: The Sacred Orbs end up losing their power, and they turn Thunder into a Gargyote (gargoyle+coyote). Thunder then falls toward the shattered planet, and meets a small creature who has lost his memory. Feeling remorse that he may have caused the creature's amnesia, Thunder decides that he must find someone who knows his new friend, and put the planet back together with the help of Quill, Pixy, Yoshino, Mix and a philanthropist named Léone. In order to fix the planet, Thunder must find the Sanctuaries of Light to reawaken the Sacred Orbs' positive energy and with their power, they will restore a piece of the planet back to surface. He must also try and stop the organization GHOUL (Gathering of Horrific Overlords for their Ultimate Legacy) from preventing that goal. Characters Playable * Thunder Storminski: In the daytime, his gameplay remains at it was in Petropolis 11. However, in the nighttime, he is a Gargyote, making his attacks more aggressive and incorporates gravitational abilities in his electric attacks. * Quill Armorshell: Relies on his upgraded Silver Spear from Petropolis Fighters Deluxe, which he can charge for a dash attack. * Pixy Valor: Has her upgraded Daydream Staff, which can create powerful spells and even turn her invisible for a limited amount of time. * Yoshino Kaneko: With her new Battler Scroll, she can perform various techniques as well as special attacks. * Mix: Can do dash attacks and Aura Shots. Later in the game, his bond with Thunder creates a new form: Thunder-Mix (Shocker-Mix in the Japanese version). In this form, he is bipedal and incorporates lightning in his Aura Shots. Non-Playable * Cone: An amnesiac green creature the size of an eleman. He provides the heroes information as they complete the stages. He likes ice cream cones and offers a cone to any good person in the game, revealing both his generosity and his hunger. * King Serpent: A cobra beastman working for GHOUL. He was once advisor to Quartz V, the current Quartz's mother. Eventually, he was arrested after trying to claim the Sacred Orbs for himself and sentenced to execution. However, he was given another chance thanks to Whisker freeing him. He is the boss of Sail Crescent. * Oni King Yami: A bull beastman who is part of GHOUL. He was the leader of his own biker gang, the late Oni Squadron. The gang was slaughtered by a horde of chimeras, but he was spared by Dr. Von Gerbil, who allows him to join his group. Yami is the boss of Jeopardy Savannah. * Ying Zi Gongzhu: A Huli Jing (fox spirit) working for GHOUL. She is the leader of the Anying Clan, with only one goal in mind: conquer the world. Doing anything to seek it, she even aligns herself and her clan with GHOUL. She is the boss of Crane Pathway. * Bill Pelican: A pelican beastman who is allied by GHOUL. He is one of the few genuinely loyal to Whisker and Dr. Von gerbil, sharing his beliefs of order through power and bio-organisms. He has a mutated beak that can create a warphole that can trap enemies in a pocket dimension. Bill is the boss of Bell City. * Akhlut Orca: An orca beastman who is also a member of GHOUL. He is the leader of a violent tribe of orcas whom are enemies of Polaris' late tribe. With the tribe of polar bears wiped off the Earth, he feels he is lacking worthy adversaries, so he joins GHOUL in hopes of defeating other worthy foes. Akhlut is the boss of Frozen Ridge. * Nefere: A gryphon beastman working for GHOUL. She was originally a military commander responsible for ending a civil war in her home country Shamar. When Whisker invaded the Eastern Dunes, she knew she was in for a fight she couldn’t win. She feigned surrender and offered her services to GHOUL. She is the boss of Scorching Dunes. * Coral: An octopus beastman who is a member of GHOUL. She is a greedy pirate who united several pirate tribes under her banner and GHOUIL's, getting to freely raid the oceans in exchange for her services, something she happily obliged to. Coral can be fought in Blossoming Jungle. * Jin Lynx: A lynx beastman who is a member of GHOUL. He is known by those who see him as the "Force Thief," with his ability to claim the life of one and transform it into a servant. Seeing his talent, Whisker and Dr. Von Gerbil invited him to GHOUL. Jin is found in Chaos City. * Léone: A lion who is a seemingly respected philanthropist, as the head of the company that owns a news station and invented the Holo Caster, he is in reality a member of GHOUL. He uses GHOUL to gain the power of Izanami, released by Whisker, to power a weapon to destroy the world, seen to him as corrupt and ugly, and rebuild it more beautifully, as he believes beastfolk are beyond salvation. He plans on wiping out anyone but GHOUL and their associates to make sure the world is no longer abused. He is defeated and Thunder and his team try to make him see that there is still beauty left in the world, and one has to just go out and see it. A berserk Léone refuses help and tries firing his Ultimate Weapon, but with Izanami gaining full power, the machine goes unstable and explodes, and takes him with it. Léone can be found in Neo Chimera Fortress. * Izanami: The true antagonist of the game. Izanami is a powerful deity who, along with Izanagi, try to control the balance of the world. She was released by GHOUL after their weapon fired and caused her to shatter the world into pieces. After Thunder and his friends secure the Sacred Orbs' powers, Cone (who is Izanagi himself) use their power to become his true self and fight his dark counterpart. Meanwhile, Thunder and his friends worked together with Cone to defeat Izanami once again and put her back into sleep for the next thousands years. Cone uses the last of his powers to send the heroes back the surface of Earth before he goes into slumber again, but vows to never forget the heroes. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai